


Promise Kept

by Prentice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past-Quentin Beck/OFC - Freeform, Pre-Quentin Beck/Peter Parker - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Quentin Beck Is A Good Guy, Quentin is who he says he is, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: As soon as Quentin saw the boy clinging to the edge of the rooftop, he knew.





	Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Funny but true: I have an entire headcanon for this fic that Netflix never happened in Quentin's universe and Blockbuster video is still where it's at and so when Peter eventually introduces Quentin to Netflix and Chill, Quen's pretty much blown away. For more reasons than one, obvs. :P

As soon as Quentin saw the boy clinging to the edge of the rooftop, he knew. Gwen had said he would, laughter threading through her voice as she shoved him playfully with her bare toes, eyes crinkling as she grinned at him. It was the same grin that he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

The same grin that still sometimes haunted his dreams at night.

“I won’t be mad when it happens, you know,” she’d said, grin curling into something softer, something warm. “I mean, how could I be? They’re the other half of you and,” eyes sparkling, she’d wiggled her toes against his side. “_I_ happen to think you’re pretty great so they must be too.”

Rolling his eyes, he’d tickled her then, fingers digging into the arches of her feet until she was shrieking with laughter and Sarah was giggling from where she lay bundled up in front of the tv, her big brown eyes – _Gwen’s eyes_ – alight with glee as she watched her parents wrestle playfully on the sofa. 

It had been a good night – a great night – the last night he’d ever spent with his family. Popcorn and pizza and chocolate covered raisins – Sarahs’ favorite – scattered across the living room floor. The soft sound of some god-awful romantic comedy Gwen had picked out from the movie rental place playing in the background because it was her turn and she loved a good soulmate meet-cute. Why, Quentin didn’t know.

His Gwen hadn’t had a soul mark, she’d just had him.

“I guess you’ll do,” she’d tease him whenever he’d brought it up, fingers scratching playfully through his beard before sliding down to rest over his heart. Right where his soul mark was. Right where _her_ name should be.

It had never bothered her, though. Not as much as it had bothered him. Her lighthearted teasing about it bringing a strange flutter to his chest because, god, he’d loved her. He’d loved her so much. How could some faceless stranger named Peter Parker ever compare…?

“You’ll know him when you see him, Quen,” she’d said, eyes warm and mouth soft, lips dragging against his cheek as he settled his cloak over his shoulders, the call-out blaring loud and insistent and too soon – it was too soon – he didn’t want to leave – he couldn’t leave – not without Sarah – not without Gwen. “Promise me you’ll remember that.”

“I promise,” he’d sworn, because he always did when she asked. He always would. For her.

“Okay,” she’d murmured that last time, hands curling tight around their daughter’s shoulders. “Okay.” Lips quirking, she’d grinned, eyes bright and warm and somehow, terribly, terribly knowing. “Now go, save the world, be a hero.”

_Save the world. _

Hands lifting, Quentin sent another burst of energy towards the Elemental, his eyes on the boy – the teenager, god, Gwen would’ve laughed herself silly – jumping across rooftops. Webbing the likes of which Quentin had never seen wrapping around crumbling edifices and across tall buildings. Keeping people safe.

_Be a hero. _

“I promise, Gwen,” Quentin whispered, maneuvering his suit until he hovered purposely between the boy and the Elemental, energy coiling bright and powerful at his fingertips. He would end this here and now. The way he couldn’t on his own Earth.

_You’ll know him when you see him._

His Gwen had been right.

He had.


End file.
